1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new power steering attenuation hose construction and to a new method of making such a power steering attenuation hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a power steering attenuation hose construction comprising an outer flexible hose means having an inlet end and an outlet end, restrictor means disposed in the outer hose means and dividing the interior of the outer hose means into an inlet chamber and an outlet chamber interconnected together by the restrictor means, each of the chambers having an inlet end and an outlet end, a first flexible tuning cable means being interconnected to the inlet end and being disposed in the inlet chamber, and a second flexible tuning cable means being interconnected to the restrictor means and being disposed in the outlet chamber, each of the tuning cable means having an open outlet end spaced from the outlet end of its respective chamber, the ratio of the effective length of the first tuning cable means to the effective length of the second tuning cable being approximately 1 to 1.